


Ice Cream and Rooftop Conversations

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: Valentine's Day 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Paris, and Marinette wants nothing more than to spend it with Adrien.





	Ice Cream and Rooftop Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day is coming up! To celebrate, I'll be posting 14 fics with 14 different ships every day!  
> Day 1

“So what are you and Nino doing for Valentine’s Day?” Marinette asked, sitting down next to Alya.

“We’re going to find Andre’s super secret Valentine’s Day location and try some of the new special flavor.” Alya’s eyes twinkled. She leaned back to look at Nino. “Isn’t that right, babe?”

“Oh yeah, nobody’s ever been able to find Andre on Valentine’s Day. He says only the perfect couple can find him and try the Cupid special. We’re so gonna tackle the challenge,” he smiled down at Alya.

Marinette looked up at Nino, and accidentally looked at Adrien. He smiled at waved at her.

“Wah!” She exclaimed, slamming her head into her desk.

Alya sighed.

“Good morning class!”

“Good morning Miss Bustier!”

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t secretly hoping Adrien would ask her to do something tomorrow, even if it was just studying at the library. Maybe a movie. Is that too much to ask for?

Even if he did, she probably wouldn’t get out two words before turning into a stuttering mess. That’d make for a very traumatic Valentine’s Day, and she probably wouldn’t leave her bed for days afterwards.

She wanted to risk a look back, to see if maybe he was looking at her, but if he was, what would she do? Ugh, no. That would be way too awkward!

 

~~~

 

The day passed without Adrien asking her to do anything. Not that Marinette expected him to, but, wishful thinking.

With a sigh, she tossed her purse on her bed.

“Hey!” Tikki exclaimed crossly, flying out of her purse.

“Sorry Tikki!” Marinette apologized, offering her a small cookie as a peace offering. She took it gladly, an began eating.

“Don’t worry Marinette,” she said cheerily between bites, “I’m sure there will be a Valentine’s Day for you and Adrien!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I can barely talk around him! No relationship can last like that.” Marinette said sadly. “We have to patrol anyways, Tikki, spots on!”

 

~~~

 

“What if there’s an akuma like last time?” Plagg shoved a slice of Camembert in his mouth.

“Thanks for the boost of confidence, Plagg,” Adrien glared over at his kwami.

“I’m just saying. Maybe you should ask someone else out for Valentine’s Day. Besides, Ladybug will probably reject you.”

Adrien released a slow, measured breath. The support he felt was astounding.

“I am going to ask her today. Besides, who else would I ask?”

Plagg considered this while eyeballing the other Camembert slice. “Marinette.”

“Marinette? She’s probably already got plans. Besides, we’re just friends.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and reached for the other cheese.

“Patrol time!” Adrien declared, against Plagg’s protesting, “Plagg, claws out!”

 

~~~

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Bugaboo,” Chat winked.

“How’s your side of the city, Chat?” Ladybug deadpanned.

“Calm, quiet, lovely, perfect for a Valentine’s dinner tomorrow night,” Chat leaned on his staff, grinning at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and turned her focus back to the city. Adrien wasn’t going to ask her out, she knew that much. But did she really want to spend her Valentine’s Day with Chat?

“Nobody should be lonely on Valentine’s Day,” she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

“What?” Chat asked, standing next to her.

“Nothing,” she said defensively. She sighed, “It’s silly, anyways.”

“You can tell me,” Chat said softly, very seriously.

His tone surprised her, she honestly thought he wouldn't be so interested. As soon as she thought that, she instantly felt bad. Chat was her friend and her partner, of course he’d care about what was bringing her down. She sighed, giving in.

“Well, I wanted this guy at my school to ask me out, but he didn’t. It's silly of me to be sad but...I don’t know.” She shrugged, not taking her eyes off the city.

Chat didn’t say anything for a moment. The two of them simply watched the Paris skyline and basked in the silence.

“I’m sorry,” Chat apologized after a moment. “Whoever that guy is is an idiot.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but a smile danced across her face.

“You don’t even know him, Kitty.”

“Don’t have to. I would die to be in his shoes and he doesn’t even know how lucky he is,” Chat said honestly.

Eyes wide, Ladybug looked over at him. A blush spread across his face quickly, and he coughed.

“I mean, uh,” he handed her a rose that she hadn’t noticed before, “Happy Valentine’s Day milady.”

She took it, a bit surprised. “Th-thanks, Chat,”

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know I’m not your first choice, well, maybe not even your second choice, but if you want we could do something tomorrow. I’ll keep a light on for you,” he said, cutting the seriousness of his tone with a wink.

Ladybug would’ve rolled her eyes, but his offer was too sweet to shoot down. “You’re the best, Chat,” she said, throwing her arms around him for a quick hug.

He rubbed her back lightly. “Anything for my Bugaboo.”

 

~~~

 

“Good luck finding Andre!” Marinette smiled at Alya and Nino.

“We don’t need luck,” Alya laughed, grinning at Nino.

“What are you doing tonight, Marinette?” A familiar voice asked.

“Ahh!” Marinette jumped back, looking at Adrien who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He smiled at her from the stairs.

“I’m um, you know, just a quiet night at your house - AH I MEAN MY HOUSE, a quiet night at my house,” Marinette answered, mentally facepalming. _And maybe a quick visit with Chat Noir, you know, completely normal._

“What? You don’t have a date?” He asked, completely surprised.

A blush spread across her face. That was definitely a fact she didn’t need anybody, especially Adrien Agreste, pointing out.

“Nope, just me and some leftover macarons,” Marinette shrugged.

It wasn’t different from any other Valentine’s Day, but this one seemed to hurt the most. Adrien looked at her curiously.

“You know, we could go out to dinner as a group!” Alya and Nino interrupted.

“But your plans to find Andre!” Marinette gasped.

Alya swatted her comment away. “ There will be next year. The four of us, let’s meet up at that cute little restaurant on the corner by the Louvre in a couple of hours.”

Marinette glanced up at Adrien. He was smiling and nodding in agreement.

“That sounds great! No one should be alone on Valentine’s Day,” he answered honestly. Marinette smiled.

“Don’t be late,” Alya scowled at them, Marinette specifically.

This wasn’t exactly what she had in mind, but it was a start. She wanted to squeal - dinner with Adrien!

Alya and Nino were already almost out the doors.

“We’re ditching them, right?” Nino leaned over, whispering in Alya’s ear so they couldn’t be heard.

“Oh, most definitely. We have a date with some ice cream,” She grinned over at him.

By the time Marinette figured it out, it’d be way too late.


End file.
